


The Elemency Prince

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Ignis Scientia, Depressed Noctis Lucis Caelum, Elemental Magic, Fire, Friendship/Love, Ice, Love, M/M, Pre-Altissia, Spoilers, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: To Ignis, Noctis was the very elements that created life, the very elemency he drew strength from.Originally created in 2017. Spoilers Post-Altissia.





	The Elemency Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



To Ignis, Noctis was his everything.

The Sun and Moon, the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end of all things. If the Insomnian adviser was to truly encapsulate everything that he saw in his Prince, it was the very elemency he drew strength from.

The very elements that gave life.

  
  


Shiva’s Frost. From the very day his Highness changed, Ignis observed all the little elements that hinted at the mark the Naga left behind. Solemn, withdrawn and moody. Even those tender smiles from the formerly cheery Prince were a rarity, immortalised by that terrifying night.

The adviser sometimes contemplated whether his aloof nature was a coping mechanism against the tormenting memories and his own insecurities, but he knew Noctis too well.

Sulky and at times melancholy, Ignis saw through it clear as day, understanding the unspoken reasons behind Noctis’ plight. The death of his Mother, the Naga attack, watching his father’s health deteriorate before his eyes, the crippling expectations of being the Crown Prince, the stresses of the arranged marriage, and that was before they left Insomnia.

In Ignis’ thoughts, Shiva’s cold came from Leviathan’s bounty, crystallised tears behind a mirror. And Noctis hurt much in his young life.

Above all else, Ignis desired nothing more than to rob Noctis of all the things that chilled him to his very soul and incinerate them.

  
  


Ramuh’s Bolt. The Prince of the Night, in Ignis’ eyes, illuminated everything. Whether it was a sudden jolt of excitement catching a fish or a heavenly explosion from the day Insomnia fell, Noctis was crackling with rich and beautiful life. Those that were privileged enough to see past his wall were truly blessed with a strong and driven young man, brimming with energy and passion.

Noctis resembled a spark, sometimes an electrical bloom without limitations, other times in short bursts from uncontrollable excitement. That untapped energy was reserved for his closest friends and sometimes his enemies.

His frustrations, roused by stress and shock, sometimes reached breaking point and he always lashed out. Ignis recalled Gladio filling him from the Titan aftermath, and the Shield often compared their Highness’ temper to a fickle flame. However, the tactician always believed that spark to be like a raw flash from an impending thunderstorm. After all, thunderstorms - in their splendor - were still a breathtaking sight, bringing the entire sky to life.

And as for heated exchanges...

  
  


Lastly, Ifrit’s Flames. Unlike the Deity commonly associated with nature’s fury, Ignis held an alternate interpretation for the wildly temperamental element. To Ignis, fire always reminded him of Noctis’ warmth and if he were to admit his selfishness, he kept that gentle glow close to his own heart. A personal treasure he alone wanted to cherish.

His smile, a comforting ember.

His laughter, a flickering heat.

And his very life, an inferno consuming Ignis’ heart.

  
  


After Ignis’ entire world went black, Noctis’ energy only intensified. Even without his sight, the blind adviser’s affinity for the elemental structure of his world, for Noctis, caressed him, an aura of pure life.

All that depression and hurt clutched at his heart and that warmth, beyond words, enveloped him, cast from a guilty expression he was unable to perceive.

Every stumble, a shard of ice.

Every dangerous encounter, an energised jolt of panic.

And every beat of his heart, thawing another.

  
  


That night at camp, with Gladiolus staring out into the darkness and Prompto yearning for memories long past, Ignis and Noctis sat together, an infinity of unspoken sentiment shared between them.

Every part of Noctis sang to him, his only clarity in an eternal nightfall.

Slowly, the heartbroken Prince rested his head against his longtime friend’s shoulder, a sorrowful sigh escaping. Ignis let his hand cradle Noctis’ head, his slender fingers gently running through those dark locks.

In the quiet of Fodina Caestino, only the Lucian son’s sobs, along with Ignis’ gentle sounds of comfort, fractured the silence. Without words, they consoled one another, understanding with absolute clarity the emotional turmoil existing in their own little world.

 

Finally, Noctis whispered, those beautiful blue eyes sparkling with tears. “...I’m sorry, Iggy. I’m _so_ sorry…”

Sensing that sadness, Ignis softly brushed away those tears. “Dry your eyes, Noct. You are not to blame for any of this.”

Suddenly, Noctis took hold of Ignis’ hand, tracing gentle symbols upon his skin, ones the adviser recognised.

The language of fire, of the Scientia name.

 

A small smile graced Ignis’ lips, as he raised his charge’s hand to his mouth and placed a tender kiss there. He felt the storm surge inside Noctis, touching his own heart with surprising tenderness.

That small gesture must have stirred something truly powerful inside his Highness.

Something that was proven by the returned kiss upon Ignis’ sealed eyelid, causing a shiver of surprise in the blind man. A mutual flurry of emotions soared inside them, and when Noctis finally spoke, his voice was warm and inviting.

Like the gentle glow, a tender flame for him alone.

  
  


“Ignis, you mean everything to me…”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the bond between Ignis and Noctis, and this story played with the idea that the two share the strongest affinity from the elemency and magic between them. Ignis also has a strong connection to elemency and I wanted to tie that into his understanding of Noctis.
> 
> This also doubles as a Noctis Defense fic because some of his behaviour gets interpreted as selfish and self-absorbed, and I wanted to show Ignis has stood by his most important person and knows all the struggles he has been through.
> 
> These two always warm my heart. <3
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy it. <3


End file.
